


Her Place

by ElliotGrey



Series: Final Fantasy Musings [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asexual Character, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Fluff, Gen, I still don't know okay?, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, au ra xaela, i just write stuff and look confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotGrey/pseuds/ElliotGrey
Summary: You are married?Oh...Of course. Of course you are married...





	Her Place

“And that’s how you know to--Cendres? Cendres, are you listening to me? Cendres?”

Cendres Grey jolted to attention, blinking sheepishly up at her bemused teacher. She was _supposed_ to have been listening to a lecture on thaumaturgy, instead she’d gotten distracted by the delicate flutter of her teacher’s eyelashes and the shapes her lips made as she spoke.

Her teacher, Vitra Lucille, raised an elegant brow and smiled indulgently.

“A little distracted today, are we? Need a break?”

Cendres shook her head and grabbed her notebook, staring up at Vitra with a look that shouted:

_No, no! I’ll be good! Keep going!_

Vitra laughed, “No, I insist, go outside and stretch your legs. You must be getting tired sitting here in the low light.”

Vitra was holding the day’s “class” in one of the quieter nooks of the of her establishment, the Sand-Soaked Souls, and the light was indeed soft and gentle in a way that exuded comfort. Cendres glanced around at the dim lamps and sighed before allowing herself to be shooed out the door.

“Tired from the low light?” One of the Soul’s newest dancers sauntered up behind Vitra, resting her elbow on the woman’s shoulder and fixing her with a knowing smile. “Oh, Vitra, we both know the little morsel’s mind wasn’t fuzzy from drowsiness.”

Vitra shrugged her off, frowning, “Stop that.”

“Please, it’s as plain as the nose on her face,” the dancer laughed. “She likes you. She _really_ likes you. Don’t you want a taste? Naughty girl.”

“I’ll not have you teasing her,” Vitra replied, fixing the other woman with a stern look. “She’s sweet, I won’t see you ruin that. Leave her alone, I mean it.”

The dancer rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you’re taking this so seriously, I was only joking. You’ve a dashing husband to go home to, we all know that, I was just having a bit of fun.”

Her laughter died at the soft thump of a book hitting the table behind them.

Both women turned to find Cendres standing at the table, her notebook lay open in front of her.

She blinked at them and Vitra thought she saw something sad behind the curiosity in her eyes. She grabbed the pencil laying on the table and scribbled a quick note.

 

_You are married?_

 

Vitra turned, glaring at the dancer until the other woman fled the room. She then turned to Cendres with a sigh.

“Yes, Cendres, I’m married.”

 

_Oh. Of course. Of course you are married. That is..._

 

Vitra waited, watching as the smaller girl hesitated over her paper.

 

_That is wonderful!_

 

Cendres looked up with an overly bright smile and Vitra felt her heart drop.

 

_I should begin heading back. Ototo does not like it when I am late for dinner. He tells River on me and then we both get in trouble._

_Thank you for today’s lesson._

 

The girl began packing the few books, her notebook, and several other items she’d brought with her into a small satchel. As she did, she kept her eyes down. Before she could run away entirely, Vitra lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, sweetheart.”

The Raen woman drew the smaller girl against her chest, stroking her back soothingly. Cendres stiffened at first, but finally relaxed into the hug, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the older woman's mid section.

“You are absolutely precious,” Vitra murmured, pulling away slightly to smile fondly down at her. Cendres stared up at Vitra, eyes wide, confusion written all over her face. Not that she was complaining or anything, but what exactly was going on?

“You’re not going anywhere,” Vitra said, placing a hand on Cendres’ cheek. “I’ll send a runner to the Adventurer’s Guild to let them know where you are, but tonight you dine with me and mine. Understood?”

Cendres nodded, raising an eyebrow. What exactly did she mean?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Cendres shuffled awkwardly in place as a very tall Elezen man gazed down his nose at her. He had shoulder length black hair that complimented his dark caramel skin and a fierce look about him. His piercing blue eyes seemed to bore straight into your soul.

“Cendres, this is Dyaus, my husband,” Vitra said, standing beside the tiny girl comfortingly. “Dyaus, this is Cendres, my student and my friend. You’re going to be seeing a lot more of her from now on, so you’d best get used to the idea.”

The man raised an eyebrow at his wife, then looked back down at the girl in front of him. Cendres gazed steadily back at him before offering her hand for him to shake. He accepted it and was surprised by the strength of her grip. 

The two stared at each other in silence, neither one letting go for a long moment. Then Dyaus nodded, breaking the spell.

“You’ll do,” he said, releasing her hand and turning to sit down at the dinner table.

Cendres looked up at Vitra expectantly.

“That means he likes you,” the woman said, giving her a little hug around the shoulders. “Good job.”

Vitra left her, sitting down at the table as well.

The small girl blinked, not quite understanding what had just happened.

“Are you coming, darling? Don’t want the food to get cold now, do we?” Vitra called with a teasing smile.

Cendres couldn’t help but grin in response and hurried over to take her place beside to Vitra.

Her place.

A strangely warm feeling bubbled inside her as she looked over the multitude of foods she’d never even heard of before.

“You’re so tiny,” Dyaus’ said, frowning. “Don’t you eat properly?”

“Hardly!” Vitra snorted. “You should see her at lessons. She never eats breakfast before coming, and if I don’t stand over her for every bite, I doubt she’d eat lunch either!”

The big man fixed Cendres with a look that could rival even River’s patented stare for dryness and proceeded to arrange the dishes to suit his liking.

“You’ll start here,” he said, piling some unknown meat onto her plate. “And you’ll have plenty of vegetables.” Those too, he heaped before her.

“Understood?”

Cendres’ eyes flicked between the food items, then back up to meet his, nodding meekly.

“Good,” Dyaus said, returning to his own plate. “Honestly, didn’t your parents teach you it’s important to fuel your body properly?”

Cendres blinked up at him, their eyes meeting. He paused, watching her, and the moment passed.

“I see. Well. You'll learn now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you may have guessed. These stories were written during a time in which I shipped and all of my friends shipped Cendres with another one of our friend's characters. Silliness and fluff ensued.


End file.
